Past the Point of No Return
by angel.symphonies.02.09
Summary: What happens when Sonny appears at Chad's doorstepr frazzled...find out. Chapter 11 of Insert Title Here


Disclaimer: I'm sorry that we don't own Sonny With A Chance… I'm Sorry that we don't Camp Rock… I'm Sorry we don't own JONAS… I'm Sorry we don't own School Boy Humor…no wait…we're okay with not owning them…Graham Phillips on the other hand…not so much

_WARNING…this is the M-rated chapter of Insert Title Here…you have been warned…proceed with caution…_

**Past the Point of no Return**

"Chad" I breathed, getting up from the front steps of his house.

"Sonny, no offense or anything, but what are you doing here?" He asked with his normal 'Chad' attitude.

"This" I said leaning in to kiss him.

While we were standing there on the front steps of the Cooper mansion I saw Chad move his hands, slowly. When they finally reached my face he wiped away the tears that were coming down. I saw what he wanted through his eyes and broke apart from him. He grabbed my hand and shut the door behind him, effortlessly.

"Wow, so this is the Cooper mansion" I marveled as he dragged me towards his room.

"This is the Cooper mansion when my parents are away" He said flashing me a devilish smile. I knew exactly what game we were playing and I was way past the point of no return to slow down what was happening.

"Really…" I trailed off rubbing circles with my thumb on his hand.

"Really…" He said turning to face me.

As we stared intently at each other we found it impossible to keep up this masquerade. So, right there, in the middle of the hallway, we started making out. I felt him ram my body into the wall as the struggle ended. This was it…this was the one time we were going to succumb to those emotions struggling deep down inside of us. We started to make our way down the hallway slowly…savoring each and every kiss. I vaguely remember knocking over one of the many vases that lined the hallway before entering Chad's room.

He closed the door and we broke apart, gasping for air. For awhile we just stood there, Chad at the door and me in between him and the bed, staring. Then, suddenly, he said something, breaking the silence that was between us, pulling me closer to him so that I could hear.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear making me squirm under the heat.

"Chad" I breathed feeling the intensity in our situation

"Sonny…I want you so bad" He breathed into my ear

"There's nothing stopping you" I said as he pressed his forehead against mine

"What about Blake" He said staring straight into my brown eyes

"Tonight it's you and me" I said feeling his lips on mine.

The minute our lips touched it was like the fireworks inside of us went off. There was a sense of both passion and heat in that moment and I willed my body to feel those emotions. I felt Chad's arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Chad" I whispered as we pulled apart for air. He didn't answer he just pulled me closer and started kissing me again.

This time I felt his arms roam around my body and I did the same trying to please him as much as he was pleasing me.

"Sonny" he breathed fingering the bottom of my shirt, dragging his fingers along the edge of my skin causing me to gasp as I felt his cool hands on me.

"Go ahead" I said willing him to keep going

"Are you sure?" he asked me stopping to take in consideration what I wanted and needed.

"Chad" I groaned and he started to kiss me again with all the passion as before, while he slipped his hands under my shirt.

I reached over to him and started to unbutton the dress top he had on. I took my time dragging my fingers across his skin causing him to become rather impatient. Finally, I pulled his shirt off all of the way.

"Wow, you've got great abs" I said tracing them with my fingers.

"Sonny" He said laughing a little at my ADD for the moment.

"It's true" I said in defense as he lifted my shirt over my head, placing me softly on the bed with him on top of me.

Slowly he started placing butterfly kisses down my body, starting under my earlobe. I loved the feeling of having Chad's lips on my body, it was something that I had never imagined feeling before, it was electrifying. He stopped at my collar bone and looked up at me. I nodded and moaned slightly as he left his mark on me…I was going to have to remember not to wear tank tops for a week or so.

He continued with his ways until he reached my pants. He smiled another devilish smile and pressed up against me. I groaned, knowing how much we both wanted each other. He smiled as he leaned down for a kiss and grinded our hips together.

We made out for awhile before he unclasped my bra and threw it to the floor. He gently massaged my breast, making me groan from under him. He played with them for awhile before peeling off my skinny jeans.

"I think you have way too many clothes on" I remarked flipping him over.

I trailed kisses down his body as I unbuckled his belt and threw it to the floor. With his help I pulled down his pants and blushed at what we were about to do next.

"Are you sure?" he asked flipping us back over, peeling his underwear off as I shimmed out of mine.

"As long as you are" I remarked as he entered me.

"Chad" I squeaked out.

"Yeah?" he said looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you" I said as he trusted into me further.

We started out slow, trying to figure out the tempo. When we finally did, it was almost unbearable. I intertwined my hands in his hair as he did the same with mine. It wasn't long until we were screaming each other's names in pure ecstasy.

He pulled out of me and we settled under the covers. That night I fell asleep to the sound of Chad's beating heart.

---

I woke up early the next morning and slipped out of Chad's arms. I gathered my clothes and slipped on a pair of Chad's boxers and one of his countless button up shirts. I padded quietly through the hallway while rolling the sleeves up. I stopped to pick up the broken remains of the vase we had knocked over last night.

When I was done I heard the sound of Chad waking up. "Sonny" I heard him call out in the desperate attempt to see me before I left

"I'll meet you in the kitchen" I called as I made my way down the steps.

I threw away the vase and grabbed a bag for my clothes. I grabbed two slices of bread and made myself a peanut- butter and jelly sandwich. I poured myself a glass of milk and sat down at the table.

"You look cute in that" Chad said as he entered the room.

"Why thank you" I said smiling as he came around the table and kissed me.

"Hey!" I said as he took half of my sandwich and seated himself next to me.

I finished of my sandwich and glass of milk before checking my phone. I had 4 missed calls 3 from my mom and one from Tawni saying that she covered for me and that I owed her.

"I should go" I said grabbing my stuff and walking towards the door.

"Can you stay a little longer" Chad pleaded like a mistreated puppy

"I can't Tawni's taking me home at 10 and it's 9:45 now" I said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and started kissing my neck.

"Just a few more minutes" He said making me rethink going home. Then I felt my phone vibrate and saw Tawni's name flash on the screen.

"Hey Tawni" I said as Chad continued to make it impossible for me to concentrate.

"Yeah, I'm at Chad's house"

"Chad's house I thought you were dating Blake!"

"Yeah…well Blake ditched me here last night" I said. _Total lie_

"Oh, well see you in a few" She said hanging up.

"I love you" He said spinning me around so that I could face him.

"I love you, too" I said as we started making out, again.

_Ding dong_

"That's Tawni, I have to go." I said giving Chad one last kiss before opening the door.

"Hey, Sonny…hey pooper" Tawni greeted

"Bye" He said closing the door after us and I smiled at our little secret.

**That was possibly the hardest chapter for me to write…blah… review for this…but really I want you guys to review on the actual story**

**-angel. Symphonies. 02. 09**


End file.
